


Who We Are

by apostate_anima



Series: Maia Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, first time posting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostate_anima/pseuds/apostate_anima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of random drabbles surrounding Maia Lavellan and the Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well this is awkward...

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says this is just random drabbles from prompts I've filled on my tumblr (animarosa @ tumblr). First time posting on AO3, finally built up the courage haha. This one is from a prompt sent in by my friend kotallkahn @ tumblr uwu

“K-Katoh!” 

Bull instantly he stopped, slipping out of her and settling back on his knees, making to untie the rope that bound her wrists together. The elf writhed beneath him, face contorted in pain though she kept her now freed hands at her side, gripping the bed-sheets instead of flying to whichever body part hurt…unless it was something inside?  
  
“I know I said no questions, Maia, but what’s hurting?” he asked with clear concern in his voice, their previous actions forgotten–pleasure could wait, “Did I hurt you?”

Quickly she shook her head, opening an eye to briefly glance up at him, “Creators, this is so awkward…” she muttered, trying to stretch out her foot.

“There’s no shame in having limits, kadan,” he reassured her, hand soothing along her arm, not knowing still where she was hurting.

“No, I…didn’t hit a limit…” she sighed, blushing in embarrassment, “It’s so dumb…Ugh…” she huffed in annoyance, still shifting uncomfortably.

“Heh, kadan, you’re straining an awful lot. If you told me what’s wrong I could help,” he tipped her chin, having her look at him, “Nothing dumb in stopping for whatever’s hurting you either.”

She made a long pause, taking a deep breath before she admitted shamefully, “…I had a foot cramp alright?…” she pouted then, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance. Finally, she brought her foot up, hands gripping it as she made to rub it.

“That’s it? Should have said so, kadan,” he chuckled loudly, earning him an annoyed glare from his lover, “Nothing wrong with that either. Its little things that take you out of the moment,” once more he reassured her, before he reached for her ankle, gently tugging it towards him, “Come on, give it here.”

Maia yielded though she was till annoyed with the silliness of it all. She allowed him to rub the sole of her foot, kneading away her kinks and tension. Slowly the pain and discomfort was relieved by his careful ministrations, the elf now relaxed and humming contentedly, her frustration momentarily forgotten. She melted more into a state of relaxation and bliss as he proceeded to massage her other foot, rubbing away pain and tension from the sheer amount of traveling on foot during their missions.  
  
“Enjoying yourself, kadan?” he grinned as he finished, leaning in to kiss the inner part of her ankle before settling down next to her. 

The Inquisitor merely hummed in assent, purring in delight as she pressed herself to his side, allowing a hand to wander along the expanse of his chest.

“Just so we’re clear,” Bull began once more, absentmindedly playing with her wavy hair, “There’s no shame in using the word for things like cramps.”  
  
“It’s such a silly reason though…” she pouted, adverting her gaze from his, only to have him tip her chin towards him again.

“No shame, Maia. I mean it. If you need to stop, for whatever reason, we stop,” Bull smiled, trying to wash away her worry with his reassurance, “You got that? Best we can do is laugh it off, but its nothing to be ashamed of for using the safeword. It’s not just for limits, you know.”

After considering his words she finally nodded in agreement, letting her head plop down against his shoulder as she sighed, “Alright, understood. No shame…Still bloody awkward though…”  
  
“Heh, why’s that?”  
  
“I…was about to climax when the dumb foot decided to cramp up…” she admitted, annoyance written all over her face.

“Well then, we can’t have that, you’re still not  _completely_  relaxed, kadan,” he smirked deviously when he realized his dear lover was frustrated with her lack of orgasm. Suddenly, Bull pulled her atop of him, a surprised squeak leaving her lips as he did so. Squirming in his hold, Maia huffed and sat up, straddling his waist as she squinted her eyes down at him, only serving to garner an amused laugh from deep within his chest, “So, want to continue?”

“Hm…Well, you didn’t finish either,” she pretended to consider his line of thought but who was she kidding–she was damn frustrated she didn’t get to her peak and was truly eager to continue with their nightly activities, “Alright then, I have considered it…Let’s finish what we started,” finally she smirked, eyes lidded when she gave a testing roll of her plump hips.

Bull’s large hands were instantly running up and down her thick thighs, nails lightly digging into her skin, a pleased hum rumbling past his lips, “Way ahead of you, kadan.”


	2. To the Void with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt from abyssickly @ tumblr, thanks hun! uwu

“YES! Holy shit, Boss, that was the best!” as per usual, the Iron Bull was celebrating a dragon slaying, still pumped with adrenaline, “Did everyone see how she went down?! Glorious!”

Maia was still regaining her breath, dusting herself off before holstering her staff on her back. The elf couldn’t deny her lover’s rush made her excited in a way…after all, she knew how it lasted through the whole day. For one, she wasn’t complaining, though she hid her feelings quite well in public regarding what she already expected either sooner or later. It was a rush, she couldn’t deny, usually ending up in a quick post-battle rut or letting out the pent up tension at the end of the day. Dragon’s blood heightened his senses, and in turn he worshiped her far more than usual–she was the one to bring him along for the hunt, after all.

Pushing less holy thoughts aside, Maia made her way towards Cassandra and Cole to inspect their injuries, “Does anyone need–”

Her words were cut off with a surprised squeal when, just as she was passing behind Bull, he pulled free his axe from the dragon’s neck and a gush of blood spluttered forth, coating her from head to toe. 

“Shit! Sorry, Boss! You–”

“Andraste’s grace, qunari!” Cassandra was the first to scold, instantly on Maia’s side to check on her, though she was still frozen in place, hands held out as blood drooped down her fingers, “You’re alright?”

Maia nodded, accepting a wipe Cole was handing her to clean her face at least, “Just in need of a bath… _now_ …” she leered at Bull, “I’m fine, Cassandra, don’t worry.”

“Holy shit, Boss…” Bull stared at her with a hungry look she instantly recognized, “You…smell  _really_  good, kadan…Damn…” 

“The smell…why does he like it?” Cole asked, looking in wonder between Bull and Maia, “It stirs, burns but it doesn’t hurt…It’s good. Exciting. Fueling. Makes the senses–”

Cassandra was just making a disgusted noise when Maia interrupted Cole, “Cole!…Uh, so let’s head back to camp yes?”

“Agreed. Come along then,” Cassandra tugged Cole along as they began to trot back to camp.

Maia was just following behind when Bull caught up to her in two long steps, hand catching hers. 

“Come on, kadan, I’m sorry about that,” he gave her a small pout though she could still see the mischief in his eye, “Am I forgiven?” he leaned down to her level, touching foreheads with her–and deeply inhaling her dragon blood drenched scent.

A long sigh left her, unable to resist his puppy eye and oh so sweet gentle touch, “Fine. You are forgiven. Now haul ass,” she promptly reached around and patted the side of his butt, “I need that bath  _now_.”

“Hrmm, sounds good,” his voice rumbled. Yet despite agreeing he leaned closer, a hand on her waist pulling her to him, “How ‘bout a kiss first?”

“Bull, I am disgusting,” she scoffed, holding back. It was no lie, the bloody scent may get him pumped but the feeling of drying blood sticking to her skin was beginning to grate on her, “We can bathe together and…then  _some_. That better?” she quirked a playful eyebrow at the promise–though his lips so close to hers now were highly tempting.

“Hm, I’ll hold you to it, kadan,” he chuckled and stood back, letting her lead the way once more.

She was successful in containing herself for a few minutes, walking hand in hand with him–his hand now smeared in blood, though of course he didn’t mind. Bull knew how to tease and test her resolve to wait until they were at the waterfall, drawing small circles over the back of her hand with his thumb, a small gesture that she absolutely adored. Maia chanced a glance sideways, his distracting pectorals in her view as always before she glanced up, catching his gaze, seeing he had that stupid handsome smirk on his face. Oh this asshole knew what he was doing without actually doing anything.

“To the Void with it,” she cursed and stopped in her tracks, grabbing at his harness and pulling him down towards her. The qunari offered no resistance, merely chuckled in delight as he took her lips hungrily, lips and hands smearing more dragon’s blood all over his face.


	3. It’s not what it looks like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an anon prompt over @ tumblr. This one gets a bit more nsfw *hides*

Maia could attest to how distracting Bull could be at times, especially when she was trying to finish work in her own room. As he was now. Lounging on her couch while she attempted to finish some reports Cullen needed she pay quick attention to. She’d told Bull to allow her to focus, to offer her silence. Yet she hadn’t specified that he couldn’t try to seduce her out of working, namely by pretending to be relaxing with removing his harness. ‘Getting more comfortable’ he said, with that deviously handsome smirk of his. Then proceeding to do some stretches, being very particular in flexing his biceps and pecs. However it seemed impatience was winning him over, as she was to find out. 

One moment she was bent over her desk, glaring at her notes. The next Bull was behind her, having crossed the room over to her, having grown bored with simply posing seductively while she worked. She let out a gasp in excitement when he pressed himself against her, feeling his hardening erection press into her back back.

For someone so large and tall he certainly took no time in dropping quickly down to his knees, large hands appreciatively curving over her hips, holding her in place against the desk. Just as she glanced over her shoulder to see what he was doing, he rose the back flap of her tunic and quickly pulled down her leggings, smalls and all in one go.  
  
The elf surely had something to say but it was quickly forgotten when he leaned forward between her legs, “Bull!” she choked out her protest, the feeling of his lips trailing up her inner thighs having her weak at the knees. 

Maia still attempted to reach around and slap at his broad shoulder, biting down on her lip to keep from groaning out in pleasure, “C-Cullen’s expecting these reports–” words and logic die on her lips, as she fails to mention – or even recall – that she’d agreed to meet with the commander soon enough. 

“Cullen can wait. He could exercise some more patience, don’t you think?” the rumble of his laughter rose up her center and spine, only serving to excite her further, back curving, exposing herself further for him.

“Well yes, but–Hey, so could you!”

“I’ll be quick, kadan,” an attempt at reassurance while he busied his fingers with spreading her open, finding her cunt dripping wet for him, “Unless you  _really_  don’t want to…Hm, seems you really want to though,” she doesn’t see him smirk but oh can she just feel it…

Finally she snapped, growling and arching her back far as she could, pushing herself back against his face, resting forward on her forearms against the desk, “Stop talking then and put that mouth to good use!” 

A hard smack against her ass, burning and stinging her skin.

“Who’s the boss in here?” suddenly his tone dropped, stern and authoritative. Despite this he momentarily caressed the stinging buttock, though she knew it would only last so long as she was obedient. 

“Bull…” she whined, huffing through her nose. Even when they were in a hurry she still went on with being the rebellious submissive. She could never deny this play of defiance in their play excited her far more than she ever thought possible, “I thought you said you’d be- Ah!” another spank, “You- Hrmmmm…”  
  
“So long as its by my rules, kadan. Now, do you want to get off or should I leave you dripping and wanting as you are?” he asked nonchalantly, once more massaging her reddened buttocks.   
  
“Blighted little-” another hard slap on her ass, a hiss passing through her gritted teeth, “Please, Iron Bull…” she gave her ass a bit of a sway, presenting herself further for him, “Please, I need you, I need you to eat me out…”

There was no time wasted, his tongue quickly swiped up from her clit all the way to her opening. Eagerly he flicked her nub, alternating between flattening his tongue against it and sucking in her dripping lips between his own. Softly he pulled and suckled them, a pleased growl reverberating past his busied lips at the sounds of her whines and moans.   
  
“Yes…vhenan…” she panted, balling her hands into fists whilst she gently rocked her hips against his deft mouth. Each time he pulled her clit between his teeth, suckled, and released with a wet ‘pop’ of his lips, her legs trembled violently, threatening to give out under her, “Bull, I – I–…” she stuttered, eyes lidded in her haze of pleasure, biting down on her lower lip to keep from crying out so loudly.  
  
The sound of the door opening barely registered in her mind despite her sensitive elven ears. She was just moving her hips in more creative manners when a familiar voice startled her out of the moment.   
  
“Inquisitor, pardon the interruption but I –” Cullen had walked in, hands full of papers and rolled parchments, his sight distracted with reading a report, when he stumbled upon the scene. The Inquisitor, wide eyed in shock staring at him, bent over her desk, with a familiar pair of horns jutting out behind her rump, “I…I…”

 _‘Again?!’_ Cullen had thought,  _‘Maker what did I do to deserve this?’_

“T-This isn’t what it looks like!” Maia hurriedly gasped, straightening up her torso while hitting back at Bull’s legs with one of her feet.

“It isn’t?” Bull piped in, finally standing up to look at her with a quirked eyebrow. Then he turned to Cullen with a smirk, though not before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, chin still glistening with her juices, “Cullen! You keep running into us like this makes me think you wanna join in.”

“Bull!” she instantly chastised him, slapping his chest before turning back to an already retreating Cullen, “I…I’ll have those reports done soon, Commander…”  
  
“N-No hurry, Inquisitor,” he coughed, finally turning around as he began to descend the stairs, “I’m sorry! Again!”

“Creators, you keep forgetting to lock the door!” Maia turned to her lover, pouting up at him, arms crossed over her chest.  
  
Bull simply snorted, making himself comfortable by sitting on her chair, “Hey, don’t blame me, kadan. People around here really need to learn how to knock. And by people I mean Cullen.”

“Still…” she huffs, finally seeking out her discarded smalls and leggings and pulling them back on, “Oh perish the thought, let me just…finish these reports then…Chair?” she gave him a pointed look, urging him to get his own chair. 

Bull, however, had other ideas, as he suddenly pulled her into his lap instead just when he scooted the chair closer to the desk, “So, ‘this is not what it looks like?” he piped in just as she began to complain, giving her a shit eating grin when she promptly stilled herself on his lap. Leering her eyes at him. Menacingly. 

“I was hoping you’d play along and pretend you were, oh, I don’t know…Cleaning off ink or mending my tunic, or…something,” she huffed, leaning forward, reaching for some papers, “You know, hoping to not scar the poor Commander further.”

“The poor Commander will learn to knock,” he laughed it off, idly playing with her hair.

For once he played fair and allowed her to finish her current work. He was happy enough to just be her chair for now.

“And you need to learn to lock the door,” she retorted, finally shooting him an amused glance over her shoulder.

“That’s on us both, kadan,” he replied, leaning forth momentarily to whisper in her ear, “Finish what you must, Maia. Just don’t think I’m done with you yet.”

Briefly she shivered all over at the sound of his rumbling voice so close to her sensitive ears. Leaning back, she turned her head and her lips sought his for a quick kiss, “You bet you’re not done, vhenan.”


	4. Dance lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt over @tumblr uwu

Maia was bent over her grimoire, furiously writing away her latest modifications to the art of Knight-Enchanter. Hidden away in her room, fully concentrated in the blissful silence. However, she soon sensed an impending interruption, her ears twitching when they caught the faraway sound of the door leading up to her quarters creaking open. She sighed but was determined to keep her attention on the nearly full page before her, carefully etching out the enchantment seal she was modifying. There was no knock to the door and she instantly knew who it was–the only person that could distract her the most.

“ _Kadan_?” Bull called out as he climbed the short set of stairs leading up to her quarters, quirking an amused eyebrow at her when he saw her. “Still going at it?

Refusing to look away from the seal until she finished it, she only gave a small hum of affirmation. Still that did not stop him from walking towards her, stopping in front of her desk. Large hands came into her line of sight, her lover setting them down at each side of her grimoire.

“Hm, come on, Maia, take a break,” he chuckled lightly, bringing up a hand to her hair, fingers lightly pulling and releasing her curls, watching them bounce back.

“ _Vhenan_ , I need to focus, please,” she huffed, her orange eyes glued to her grimoire. “Ten minutes, just let me finish this, please.”

He hummed, smiling and pushing himself away from the desk. By now he knew better than to push her. She may be small in stature but when she was annoyed and angry…well, he’d rather not upset her. “Of course, kadan,” and with that he made his way to the couch, getting comfortable and admiring her from afar.

It wasn’t long before she finished, letting out a deep breath and setting down her quill, stretching out her hands. Looking from across the room, finally able to pay attention to him, and smiled when he caught her staring.

“Well?” she started while she walked towards him. “To what do I owe the visit so early in the day?”

He laughed loudly and stood, reaching for her hands once she was before him. “What? Can’t I visit my hardworking _kadan_?”

Rolling her eyes, she gave his hands a squeeze. “Uh-huh, you sounded like you wanted to ask me something earlier.”

“You know me so well,” he smirked. Before he answered he placed one of her hands on his waist, the other up on his shoulder (barely able to reach it though). “I was thinking you could use the dance practice for the ball at the Winter Palace. You’re gonna need it with those snobs, trust me. Especially if you’re going to try to win anyone’s favor.”

The elf looked almost offended, narrowing her eyes at him. This upcoming mission was all but a nightmare to her. She had to blend in with the shems she least wished to be near and in the very land that was stolen from her people no less. It took quite the lengthy talks and discussions from her advisors just to get her to agree. She’d denied to compromise on the dress, however, opting (and insisting) on something that represented her culture and style. Still, it didn’t mean the lessons on dancing and etiquette and so forth from Vivienne and Leliana were any less painful. “I know how to dance?”

“Orlesian ballroom dancing?” he gave her a dubious look.

Maia simply remained silent for an answer, frowning up at him in indignation.

“Didn’t think so,” he chuckled and tugged her closer to him, leaning down slightly. “Come here, let’s teach you how to dance like a fancy asshole.”

“Thanks, that’s just what I need,” she scoffed and slowly followed the first steps, allowing him to guide her. “I swear if you step on me–”

“Relax, kadan, your pretty feet are safe from me,” he smiled and deftly took hold of the hand on his shoulder, dipping down to place a chaste kiss atop her knuckles. Please with the pretty blush that adorned her freckled cheeks, he continued leading her and talking her through the steps.

Quickly she lost track of time and even found herself having fun with Bull, who all but made it fun for her–granted, that was all him, she doubted it would be as fun with a stranger in Halamshiral.

“I admit, _vhenan_ , I’m surprised,” she grinned up at him, visibly more relaxed than earlier. His practice had helped her, so much that she wasn’t looking down at her feet anymore, easily twirling along with him. “I didn’t know you were so good at dancing.”

“Perks of the job. Gotta know how to blend in,” he smiled, a playful glint in his eye. “And now for the final touch–”

Without warning, he firmly placed a hand on her upper back and dipped her backwards. Maia yelped when she found her balance lost, hands gripping tightly onto him. Despite her initial fear of falling, she found herself safely (and easily) held by Iron Bull, his other hand firm on her thigh.

“Bull!” she finally breathed out in exasperation, though she blushed furiously at his closeness, his large form above her, easily holding her. “Dreadwolf take me, don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry, Maia,” he smirked deviously, pulling her closer, lips now a breath away from hers. “I had you, _kadan_. I got you, I wasn’t gonna let go.”

Maia simply stared back, a hand finding itself behind his neck, light pressure pulling him towards her. “I know…I know, _vhenan_ …” she breathed against his lips, her other hand finding his cheek just as they kissed, lips eagerly moving against each other.

Perhaps these dancing lessons weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
